The present invention relates to toy guns and more particularly to a toy gun for firing the paint bullets which toy gun is characterized in the rapid changing of its air pressure container and provides suitable air pressure to the gun for firing a paint bullet.
In a battle game, the teenagers use the toy guns to shoot each other with the paint bullets in order to obtain a great fun among them. These toy guns include pistol, rifle and/or machinegun for a single firing or continuous firing of the paint bullets by using the air pressure from a gas or pneumatic container. However, they have the common disadvantage that the air pressure is supplied by an external pneumatic source so that the teenagers have to carry a heavy gas container on their shoulders, causing a great burden and inconvenience to them.